User talk:Reinhart77/Archive 4
ref The character background's ref is often destroyed. Is this a vandal?--Kiyuhito 03:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) what's an example of this?--Reinhart77 04:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) history I do not understand the necessity of destruction. Is there a reason?--Kiyuhito 05:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see. It's possible the person doing this is not understanding what the ref tag means or simply thinks its a poor choice in page design, I'm guessing its not vandalism. For some of the characters who have descriptions from many games, I've started to move the content of into hover boxes so the info boxes don't get quite so long. I'll try that with Maria and see if it looks better with a hover box than a Ref. Let me know what you think.--Reinhart77 15:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I see. Is there a character limitation in the hover box? "Belmont famil" Sentences end here.--Kiyuhito 15:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, it appears that there is a character limit when viewing in Internet Explorer. I was using Firefox, which doesn't have the limit. Good to know.--Reinhart77 17:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, IE... I see.--Kiyuhito 05:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Alert A vandal, by the IP of 70.178.18.41, has completely trashed the first part of The Creature's page, replacing it with false information and nonsense. I suggest blocking him. Shadowmaster 21:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the heads up.--Reinhart77 21:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) spam by the IP of 184.59.149.57, 1(already corrected), 2.--Kiyuhito 05:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Return Hey Reinhart 77!!! i's been a long time since i've been here!!! anyway, my friend is going to join the castlevania wiki but she is pretty obssesed with Richter Belmont so....yeah!!Genya arikado 09:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC) that's cool. i just started the Castlevania Fan Wiki. i started with pages for Alucard and Richter just for you and your friend. i'm planning on moving all of the other fan content over there, but hopefully the wikia staff will be able to do the rest of it.--Reinhart77 00:49, November 21, 2010 (UTC) The Bloodletting Hello, I just found out that we missed the Bloodletting because it wasn't in the Category:Fandom. Can you help import it to the Castlevania Fan Wiki? Thanks. ;-D --'TX55TALK'' 01:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the page Castlevania: The Bloodletting is not for a fan game, but rather, a canceled game. As such, it can stay here. The fan game Castlevania: The Bloodletting is based on some of the sprites that appeared in the original canceled game.--Reinhart77 01:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wait, were you referring to the category for Bloodletting? It seems the location pages never got moved over, perhaps among other things. The locations are from the fan game, not the canceled game.--Reinhart77 03:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot to mention it was "Category: Bloodletting Fan Game". When I checked it before I left you a message, it wasn't under the Category:Fandom. --'''TX55TALK 09:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've ported over the Bloodletting location and related pages. Got Vampire Killer fangame locations too in case those were also missed.--Reinhart77 03:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! ;D :As for the VK fangame, I didn't find it. Which page is it? By the way, I've notice there are still fandom pages which is , aka, missed in the export. I'll export them later. --'TX55TALK'' 09:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : Here is the two article I missed due to being uncategorized. I'm not sure whether there is anything we missed due to the categorization issues. :) --'''TX55TALK 12:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castlevania Fan Wiki Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if you guys need any help at the new wiki. On this article, I saw the discussion you two had and wanted to give you more info. First, the reason article comments appear on that wiki is because all newly created wikis have them. Every article can still use an associated talk page (if you create it), but only the link to the comments section appears on the article (unless you add a link to the talk page somewhere on the article, of course). If you would rather not use article comments, they can be disabled. When they're disabled, the Comments link at the top becomes a Talk link, as seen here on this wiki. So if you guys decide you don't want article comments on the Fan Wiki, just leave me a message and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 18:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info JoePlay. I'll let you know if we decide to change it. For now, I'm thinking comments are a better format for the fan wiki, while talk pages are better for the main wiki.--Reinhart77 23:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Powell's Fan Art thanks for moving it. i didn't know how to put it there because there was no add picture. doing more castlevania art upload it soon :D you bet. i'm looking forward to seeing your new art. if you want to add a picture to a page where there's no gallery to put it in, you can edit the page and click on the "Add Photo" button, usually the third button from the right.--Reinhart77 20:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) drop down lists Hello Reinhart, I saw the comment for moving Julius Belmont/HoD in which you mentioned "drop down list". Is the "drop down lists" the search box on the top of right? If so, well, I found the sub-pages can be shown in other site. So, it wouldn't be a problem here. :) --'TX55TALK'' 06:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I was referring to two drop down lists. One is indeed the search box. I wasn't able to find subpages as it suggested nothing when I entered the "/" after the name of the page. The other one is the suggestion drop down box when you are editing and first enter the double open brackets to create a link. But you're saying it worked on some other site, if only we could figure out how to turn the option on? That'd be really nice.--Reinhart77 06:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. :) For two examples, in the Teletraan I, the drop down lists can show Optimus Prime (G1)/toys, while the Catherine Weaver/Gallery on Terminator Wiki. I think this is possible not related to what is turned on or not, but because the page being created. If you don't mind, I like to use two to four pages here. :D --'''TX55TALK 07:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Good news. It can work here! :D --'TX55TALK'' 07:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'll bet you it only worked on that page because it didn't have any spaces in it. The ones I was trying did. :( --Reinhart77 07:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Strange, it works fine for me. I use Firefox 3.6.12 and IE8. --'''TX55TALK 07:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, I think I know why I was having problems. I was using a subpage name that included the phrase "Castlevania: " in it. The colon must have been causing the issues. Yeah, we can use sub-pages then.--Reinhart77 07:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um? But the "Castlevania: " can show up in my browser. (As shown in the image) Nevertheless, it's good to know it is okay to use subpage function! :D --'TX55TALK'' 07:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ugh, weird, now Julius Belmont/Harmony of Despair isn't showing up for me. Maybe it's just a time lag? Julius/HOD and Julius Belmont/HOD are showing up. I'll worry about it later.--Reinhart77 07:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) well, its annoying not knowing what's going on. Yoko Belnades/Harmony of Despair shows up just fine for me for whatever reason. but we can go ahead with using the sub-pages. --Reinhart77 08:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, weird enough now. "Julius Belmont/Harmony of Despair" now show up on and off for me right before I left this message, guess it is system issue for Wikia? --'''TX55TALK 08:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ōkami Edits Hey dude, I'm kinda new to the Wikia, but I wanna help as much as I can! I'm editing everything I know, and I correct articles with grammatical/orthografical mistakes etc, so they look proper! Hope you don't mind! Castlevania Locations Wikipedia and Castlevania Cardgame (conversation moved back to User_talk:Reinhart77) Archive Reinhart77 doesn't check this archive. Archive is not active.--Kiyuhito 03:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC)